Secret admirer
by petlover14
Summary: Is it the love story you've all been waiting for? Or is it the total opposit of what you think? Freddie has a secret admirer! Is it Sam? Or mabey Carly? How did Gibby get put into this love square? Read to find out!
1. Secret admirer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!!!!!!**

"He's soooooo cute!" Sam said out to no one.

Sam has fallen in love with a guy she never would've dreamed of falling in love with. It was 5 minuets till show time! Sam noticed the time and started to run to Carly's house thinking about her "True love".

"DING-DONG!!" Carly's door bell rang.

"I got it!!" Carly yelled. Her voice echoing through the apartment she and her brother own.

"Hey." Carly said to Freddie who was currently at the front door looking very confused. "What's up?" She said after she let him in.

"Someone sent me a box of Nutter Butters and a card." Freddie said with a still confused face on.

"Aw you have a secret admirer. Who from?" Carly asked.

"Yah, I guess so. I'm not sure who sent them to me. There was no name on the card." Freddie replied.

"Oh, that's so romantic and creepy!" Carly said with a small giggle.

The two of them went upstairs to their recording room to set up while waiting for Sam to arrive.

"So, what are you going to do about your 'secret admirer'?" Carly said.

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"Well you should probably act like every girl you're with sent it to you. So, extra sweet."

"But, what if it's the wrong girl?"

"Then you have now acted VERY sweet to a girl you're with!" Carly said in a cheerful way with a small smile.

"Should I start now?"

"Sure, but, who are you gonna act nice to? There are no girls here."

"What are you then? Are you a chicken?" Freddie said with a worried voice.

"No, but, I can tell you right now I didn't send them to you!" Carly said with a smile.

"I don't know.-" The door opened and shut down stairs. "Oh, sounds like Sam's here!"

"Great now we can start!" Carly said as she ran down stair to see her. She stopped dead in her track to see-.


	2. Girly Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!

Well I'm here to add more words! I won't write the next chapter until I have three reviews. This is my first time doing this so please give me advice!! Last we left you the reader full of suspense! Find out what happens in this chapter. CHAPTER 2!!!!

"SAM!" Carly said after she opened the door. To her surprise Sam was in a long skirt and a nice silk t-shirt. "What are you wearing and why?" Carly said.

"Oh, this. Uh, well I'll tell you later." Sam said in a non Sam type way. They rushed upstairs to start the show.

"Oh, good you're back and with, ummm, Wow Sam you look like a……Girl!!!" Freddie said bewildered by Sam's new look. Still wide eyed Freddie went over to Sam and Carly. He grabbed Carly's arm and yanked her over to the other side of the room with Sam still smiling at Freddie and Carly.

"What happened to Sam?" Freddie asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure I asked but she replied saying 'I'll tell you later.' So I'm not sure what to tell you except I will tell you later." Carly replied.

"Hmmm," Freddie said leaning over to the side to see Sam still standing where she was and smiling. They walked back over to where Sam was standing.

"And you're going to where that when we are recording?" Freddie asked Sam whose still smiling.

"Yup! Lets get started shall we?" Sam replied.


	3. Carly's the messenger

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!_

_Sorry that chapter was pretty boring. This chapter should be better! And please r&r!!!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And we're on in 5….4….3….2" And Freddie signaled the 1.

"Hi I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said in a girly way.

"And that's Freddie our Tech. Producer behind the camera!" Carly said pointing to Freddie who was behind the Video camera. Freddie turned the camera towards himself.

"HI!"

"Ok Fredford, turn the camera back towards us now so we can get going!" Sam said in a polite way that wasn't like her.

"Um, OK." Freddie said with a cocked eye brow.

"So, what do you want to start with Sam?"

"Oh I don't know what do you want to start with Freddie?" Sam said to Freddie. All were so confused. EVEN THE VIEWERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Question after question, reading after reading…….Freddie was reading all these questions out loud to Carly while Sam was in the bathroom. They got all these questions from their viewers online.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Freddie**

XXXXXXXXXXX

There are so many reviews! So many questions! How will I answer all of them by tomorrow's show?

"Carly since you're a girl, what's up with Sam?"

"I'm not sure." Carly said with a smile.

"Couldn't you go find out?"

"Why do you care what Sam's going through?" Carly asked politely

"It's just not like Sam to be….well, girly."

"Awww, you're worried about her!" Carly said mockingly the way Sam would in every situation.

"No I'm not!" Freddie said offensively.

"Ok, fine I'll go see what's up ok?"

"Thank you!" Freddie said with a sigh, while finishing reading all the questions he had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up the couple of steps to the bathroom.

"KNOCK KNOCK!!"

"Who is it?" Sam said politely.

"Me, Carly."

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure I'm just fixing up a few things." Sam said as Carly walked in.

Oh my gosh!! Sam is fixing her hair!! And clothes! What's next?!?!

"So, when will you tell me what's going on?" Carly said desperately.

Freddie better be happy!

"Oh,….uh,…..well…… I ……uh…… um…… have a secret crush! There I said it!" Sam said quickly hoping Carly didn't hear it all.

"OK, on who?"

"Uh well he goes to our school, you know him pretty well, his mom is a freak,-"

"OMG!! Freddy?!?!?!" Carly said before Sam could finish.

Oh my gosh Sam is in love with Freddie?! She hates Freddie! I thought.

"Hey I never said that!" Sam said offensively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, Carly shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. Even though she's right.

"But, that doesn't explain the outfit." Carly said still some what shocked at the news she had just received and is still processing in her mind.

"Ok so you know how he always makes fun of me and the way I dress and stuff?"

"Sort of not really. But I can pretend! Go on." Carly said.

"Ok so like I got 'girly' so he would like me more!" I said.

"Well I'm not sure how to respond to that!"

"HEY I KNOW!!! You could go find out if Freddie likes the old me better than the new me!"

"FINE!" Carly said with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Carly**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Freddie get over here!" I yelled to him angrily.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing I just wanted you over here." I said with a big grin.

"Not you Sam!" Freddie said.

"Oh, uh…. she's fine!" I lied.

"OK?" He said confused.

"Hey do you like her old way like making fun of you and calling you names and-"

"OR!!!" Freddie yelled while interrupting me.

"- Or this new 'girly' Sam?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sorry I left you all hanging but that's the point! LOL! Don't kill me I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get more than 3 reviews! PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. Freddie's Choice and Another Change

_Disclaimer: I own nothing only the plot!!_

_YAY!!! I got to chapter Four!! Now I won't bother you with more and more of my miscellaneous words so…ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Freddie**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The suspense was on me! All was waiting for my answer! What will I choose what will I choose!? Carly looked annoyed, waiting too long for my answer.

"WELL?!" Carly yelled impatiently.

"Uh……….um……..AWWWW MAN why is all the pressure always on me?" I said.

"Well what's your answer?" Carly said irritated.

"Well, I like the old way better I guess, this new her just isn't the Sam I know…..-"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Sam**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"WOW he likes the old me better!" Sam said to herself.

I opened the door and grabbed my backpack full of clothes…..my old me cloths, off the floor next to the bathroom door. Nobody noticed which is a good thing.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX a few minuets later.._

**Sam**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Su'p Carly?................Freddford. Whatchya guys up to?" I said coming out of the bathroom and went to where Carly and Freddie were waiting.

"Hey Sam!" Carly said happily. Freddie just frowned.

"You changed again I see." Freddie finally said to me.

"Yea the other me was getting on my nerves!" I said.

"I think it was getting on all our nerves!" Carly said looking directly at Freddie.

"So what do you guys want to go do?" I said.

"Hey, that new movie Mustang Flats just came out! We could all go see that!" Freddie said happily.

"Sure!" Carly and I both said.

"As long as I get the popcorn!" I said determined to have food.

"LET'S GO!!!" Freddie said.

"SPENCER, WE'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES BE BACK WHEN EVER!!!" Carly yelled through the house to where ever Spencer, her older brother, was.

"OK SEE YOU WHEN EVER!" Spence yelled back. The door closed behind them as they left for the movies!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 4!!! Please R&R!!!!! I will not put chapter 5 up until I get 3 new reviews! See ya next time!_

_petlover14_


	5. Home from the Movies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! **

**Yippy! I made it to chapter 5!!! Hope ya'll are liking it so far! Sorry it's taking me so long to add my chapters!! I have just started school Monday the 10****th**** and I just got into High School so I gotta lot of stuff to do!!! ENJOY!!**

**Petlover14**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Freddie**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's 10 o-clock at night and we just got to Carly's place from the movie.

"Well I better get home before my mom has a barn!" I said not very happily.

"HAHA OK. See you later Freddie!" Carly said

"Ya, see ya Fredd." Sam said making fun of me AGAIN!!

I walked out shutting the door behind me. I walked across the hall to my apartment when my mom showed up from further down the hallway.

"FREDDIE!!" Mom said looking angry. "Where have you been?? I was looking all over for you! I almost had a heart attack!!" She said.

"Sorry mom I went to the movies with Sam and Carly."

"What did you guys see?" Mom said impatiently.

"We saw that new movie "Mustang Flats"." I said hoping my mom wouldn't care.

"Ok well next time tell me were you are going!" Mom said almost crying. I went inside and into my room. I shut the door behind me. I laid in my bed thinking about Sam and the way she looked at me. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked chapter 5!! The 6****th**** chapter will be posted as soon as I get 4 new reviews!! Luv ya all!!**

**Petlover14**


	6. Asking Advice

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and nothing else!**

**Sorry Ya'll for not having the chapter be longer! It was the shortest I think I've done! Ok so like this chapter should be longer but who knows what could happen!! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU R&R!!!!!! Here we go………!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here is a dream Freddie had when he drifted off to sleep…………..**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Freddie**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_WOW I'm in the neighborhood park at midnight! I turn my head slowly taking a good look around. I get to my right shoulder and see Sam sitting here with me! Staring into my eyes. I find myself staring into her eyes as well looking at the moon's reflection; and quietly I say in the moonlight, _

"_You have beautiful eyes like the moon." _

_My eyes meat her lips, my fingers come up to feel them._

"_And soft lips like velvet."_

_She just smiles softly and stares at my eyes. Hands joining, our heads moving closer and closer together. "This is a weird dream! But I'm enjoying it!" I said to my self. I jump up and start singing,_

"_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's a moray, and I said to myself, what a wonderful day!" I sang to her in an incredibly good way! She never stopped smiling at me and she didn't stop looking at me, just intent listening. She giggled once or twice but that was the only noise she made the whole night! _

"_Will this night ever end?" I say hoping it would never end!_

"_Only if you want it to." Sam said with her sweet sounding voice._

"_Your voice is like the Ocean. Calming and beautiful." I said closing my eyes. _

_She laid her head down on my shoulder. And I stroked her long curly hair. I wished this night would never end,_

But alas, I woke up to my mother singing a good morning song and she opened the shades to a bright yellow sun. I winced at the bright light that was blinding me. Still thinking about my dream I got up and asked my mother to leave so I could get dressed and start my day. My mother left, I got up and looked out the window towards the neighborhood park and I could've sworn I saw Sam sitting on the bench looking for me. But I was only imagining. I never did get dressed I just said that to get rid of my singing mom! I was still thinking about my romance dream and, I don't want to have to say this but, I have a crush on Sam as well! I wonder if she likes me back. I need to go to someone for advice…..I know the perfect person!

"Honey!! You need to get ready for school!!! You don't want to be late do you?" Mother yelled from down the hall.

"Yes, mother I'm getting dressed!" I yelled back still thinking about my really weird dream. I started to get dressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A little while later: at school**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Freddie!" Carly said to me.

"Hi." I said still baffled by my dream.

"Um, hi are you feeling ok??" Carly asked me.

"Uh, yah is Sam here yet?"

"No, why?" Carly said looking at me funny.

"Oh, no reason." I lied. "When does she normally get here?" I asked anxiously.

"Oh, about 10 o'clock or so. What's with the odd questions??"

"I'm a curious boy ok!" I said irritated.

"Sorry Mr. grumpy pants!" Carly said walking away.

I walked down the hall a little ways and saw just the man I was looking for.

"Hey, Gibby." I whispered.

"Hey what's up??" Gibby asked.

"I need some advise, think you could help me out a little??" I asked looking around to see if Sam was here yet.

"Sure I'm your man! What is the subject?" Gibby asked professionally.

"Uh well if you had a dream about a person who seems to like you then you go home to sleep and have a dream you guys fell in love and then you woke up the next morning thinking to your self 'Ya, I do like her' what would you do??" I asked rambling on and on wondering if he really was listening to me or just pretending to listen.

"Uh buddy you lost me at seemed to like you. Could you slow down a bit and let me actually comprehend this information so I can possibly help you!!" Gibby asked.

"Oh, sorry. Here, I had a weird dream bout' a girl and I think she likes me but I don't know for sure. And now I kind of like her too." I said much more calmly.

"Ok, now all that I could comprehend. First question how long have you known this girl?" Gibby said.

"Uh, I think like since preschool." I replied double thinking the thought to go to Gibby for advice.

"Ok, that's all I need to know I'll track this girl down and tell you what you should do." Gibby said holding his hands out. It looked like he wanted something but what?

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm waiting for my pay in return for helping you!" Gibby said looking at me like I was crazy for even asking.

"Uh, aren't getting paid!" I said and just stared at him. A few minuets later he finally said,

"Awww, pork tongues! I'll do it for no charge!!" He said upsettingly. At that moment Sam walked in through the school doors.

"Hey Gibson, Freddie. What are you guys doing together?" Sam said kind of confused.

"Oh……uh…..nothing…." We both stuttered. Sam looked at us in a funny way then walked away to find Carly.

"I think I know who you're crushing Freddie!" Gibby said suspiciously.

"Hehe yea." I said ashamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok ya'll happy I finally wrote a long chapter and posted it! Please R&R!!!!!!! I need to know if you like it or not!!! Sorry it took me so long please don't eat me!**

**Petlover14**


End file.
